


Cadet C.S.

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Gang Rape, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cloud has a bad night in the dorms.  His roommates do not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work in no way supports sexual violence against anyone. It was just a terrible ID fic that I wanted to share. If you are under eighteen, turn back now. 
> 
> Also, I know Cloud was never a cadet (did they even have cadets?) but it works so much better than Grunt Cock Slut.

Cloud woke when a harsh hand in his blond hair pulled him from his bunk in the cadet dormitories. He landed on his hand and knees, gasping in shock. Before he could scream or shout a metal ring was shoved into his mouth, holding it open. Any other noise he might have made was muffled as a cock shoved in his mouth. At the same time hands pulled at his sleep pants, drawing them down his knees. Cloud kept his eyes closed, feeling a blush rise as his body was taken advantage of.

“Little eager, aren’t ya?” A boy behind Cloud said. It was a boy, another cadet Cloud shared the room with. Two fingers, slick with either lube or oil shoved their way into Cloud’s ass. Any noise Cloud might have made was blocked by the cock in his mouth. 

The boy in front of Cloud, another of the boys he shared a dormitory with, laughed. “Just figured it was time that someone put his pretty mouth to its proper use.” 

“So how is the little slut?” A third boy from the dormitory said. A long, clammy hand moved from his back to his chest, nails scratching at his skin, leaving welts in its wake. The hand found a nipple, pinching hard and twisting sharply. 

At the same time the fingers in his ass found a bundle of nerves. Cloud moaned around the cock forcing its way into Cloud’s throat, making the boy in front of Cloud groan and release his load in Cloud’s throat. The hand on his chest switched to the other nipple.

Cloud gagged, stomach trying to heave as semen slid down his throat. The spent boy didn’t remove his cock from Cloud’s mouth until Cloud stopped gagging. Semen had spilled from his mouth, dripping onto his chin. The other boys laughed. The fingers withdrew from Cloud’s ass.

“That didn’t take long.” That was a fourth boy’s voice. There were five boys who shared the dorm room with Cloud. Cloud considered opening his eyes to look if the fifth boy was in the dorm, but decided not to open them. Seeing would make everything much too real. 

“I’d like to see how long you’d last in his whore mouth with him moaning around you.” The spent boy said. There was second hand in Cloud’s hair, and in a moment Cloud had a new hard cock in his mouth.

“Bet his ass will feel better.” The first boy, the one who had been fingering Cloud’s ass said. Hands harshly gripped Cloud’s hips, one with slick fingers, as the blunt head of a cock nudged against Cloud’s hole. It rested there for just a moment, before shoving in.

Cloud wanted to scream, but there was still a cock in his mouth. Both boys using him moaned in pleasure, the other two Cloud knew were in the room laughed. The hand that had been playing with his nipple moved down, nails scrapping his skin and leaving welts in its wake, until it reached Cloud’s erect cock.

“Look at this!” The fourth boy exclaimed in excitement. His clammy hand roughly gripped Cloud’s cock. “The little slut is hard!”

“Guess he really is a fucking cock slut,” the third boy groaned, thrusting hard into Cloud’s mouth. The hand in Cloud’s hair gave a sharp twist. 

“That’s what we should call him from now on, Cadet Cock Slut.” The second boy said. A hard smack was delivered to Cloud’s thigh, making him tense. That made the boy in his ass thrust harder.

“We could get all the instructors in on it.” 

“Bet he’d like it if they used him just like this!”

“He could be used as a practice dummy for instruction on proper fucking methods.”

“Or we could drop him below the plate dressed like a slut and see if he makes it back!”

“He’d probably stay down there so he could be a whore all the time.”

Cloud clenched his eyes tighter and ignored what the other boys were saying. At some point after the second-round Cloud must have passed out.

Cloud groaned as he woke up, his body protesting every little movement he made. Sitting up, Cloud gasped when he saw the state of his chest. His nipples had little clamps on them, connected by a chain. The words “bite me” and “pinch me” were written around his nipples. Shallow welts covered his ribs and lead down to groin. Cloud cast off the thin sheet that was his only covering.

His cock was hard, base and balls trapped in a cock ring. “Slap me” with an arrow pointing to his groin was written on his inner thigh. It was surrounded by vicious bite marks. 

Cloud raised one trembling hand towards his mouth, feeling his jaw. It was sore, and his lip had split, but the ring gag was gone. What wasn’t gone was the bitter taste of semen on his tongue and the remains left in his hair and on his face. His other hand moved to his chest, removing the nipple clamps. Cloud groaned, feeling blood rush back to the abused body parts. Then, Cloud moved both hands to his groin, one removing the cock ring that had kept him erect, the other gently stoking himself to orgasm. 

As soon as his brief high faded, Cloud felt shame wash over him. How could he possible find pleasure after his bunk mates had used and abused his body? Even now he had the taste of them on his tongue, and some trapped inside him with a plug he hadn’t removed. They had written demeaning words on his body, suggesting that his pain was a good thing.

But worst of all, was that their actions were similar to fantasies that he used to have before joining the program.

Holding back tears, Cloud rose and went to shower and prepare for the day. He never noticed, scrawled on his back between his shoulder blades were the words “Cadet Cock Slut”.


End file.
